


My Little Lion

by alphalester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Daddy!Dan, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gentle, Getting Together, Little Space, M/M, little!Phil, non sexual dd/lb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-03 02:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphalester/pseuds/alphalester
Summary: Phil is a little, Dan is his daddy, they kiss at the end. Not much thought went into this as I wrote it at 3am the other day, but here, take it.





	My Little Lion

Everyone has secrets, whether it be something small like stealing a coke can from work, to something larger like a secret affair. No matter what, someone had one. And the same went for Phil Lester. Phil had a secret that nobody except Dan knew.

Phil Lester was a little

Little space was weird to a lot of people, everyone assumes it’s sexual and much more humiliating. Phil couldn’t help being a little, he only slipped into little space when he was really stressed or tired. Phil would regress mentally back down to a toddler, unable to do anything for himself and sometimes he couldn’t hold his bladder so he’d have to wear a nappy that daddy would have to put on for him. It was a stressful day when they announced their newest tour, Phil trying to desperately hold on to his mind but seeming to struggle. 

Phil moved to his bedroom, walking on incredibly unsteady feet as he held on to items of furniture to stop him toppling over. The boy began to get incredibly overwhelmed when he reached the stairs, some how not knowing how to tackle them. Tears burst out of his eyes like a broken tap as he began sobbing. His body shaking as he moved to curl up in a ball on the floor beside the base of the stairs. 

“DADDY!” Phil wailed, pulling his thumb into his mouth to try and calm himself but to no avail. Dan was at his side in seconds, cradling his best friend into his chest and shushing him, wiping away Phil’s tears with his thumb.  
“Daddy is here baby, you’re safe now. Daddy is here” Dan chanted, glad that as he did so Phil’s sobs came to a halt. Dan lifted Phil up bridal style despite the boy being six feet tall, and carried him up the stairs. When they got to Phil’s room, Dan placed the boy on the bed and rooted through the chest of drawers that stood nearest the door. Grabbing a nappy, wipes and a onesie. 

Dan worked in almost silence, only breaking it to reassure Phil. Moments later and Phil was dressed in his nappy and onesie, he looked visibly calmer. Sucking on his thumb as he used his free hand to reach for his toes. Dan smiled at him, he’d known about Phil’s Little space since they first moved in together, simply adopting the role of daddy without even thinking about it as anything other than a helping hand that Phil truly needed. They were best friends after all. 

“What shall we do, baby boy?” Dan asked, moving Phil’s hair into a quiff because little phil didn’t like it in his eyes. Phil turned over, moving to come and lay beside Dan and curl up on his chest. “Daddy, why do you love me?” The boy asked, sniffing a little which showed he felt particularly bad today. When Phil asked these kinds of questions it usually meant that he was thinking about relationships and family before he regressed. Dan frowned, wondering exactly why Phil would have been thinking about it. 

“You’re everything to me, you know that” Dan said calmly, stroking Phil’s raven hair absentmindedly. “You’re beautiful, smart, funny, you always make me happy and whether big or little you are my world. I love you so much, Philly”. Not long after, Phil began to giggle, moving closer to Dan and looked up at him. 

The boy had red, sore eyes from when he’d been crying. Dan couldn’t help but smile at him. Sometimes he liked when Phil was in little space, the fact he physically needed Dan made his heart flutter. It felt like he could repay his best friend for helping him with his own life. 

“Love you Daddy!” Phil suddenly beamed, pressing a messy, rather slobbery kiss to Dan’s cheek. Phil did some colouring and showed Dan what he’d done before he fell asleep. Slinking out of the room quietly, Dan headed to the kitchen to cook a meal for when Phil woke up. He would more than likely be out of his little space by then. He was just serving it up when Phil comes into the kitchen, still dressed in his onesie. 

“Oh! There you are!” Phil said, voice returning to normal as he relaxed immediately when he laid his eyes on his friend. Walking over to Dan and wrapping his arms around him from behind, holding him closer than Dan had remembered him ever doing in the past. Dan chuckled a little breathlessly.  
“Whatcha doing there, Philly?” Dan turned around in his arms, to find those cerulean eyes shining so brightly at him. 

Phil opened his mouth before closing it again, “Bear...”

“Lion” 

“You’re my world too, you know. Big or Little you treat me better than anyone else ever would..” Phil tucked his face into Dan’s neck, swaying them side to side a little in Phil’s inability to stay still. Dan laughed, he hadn’t even done anything this time and Phil felt like Dan saved the world. Saved his world. 

Their lips met in the middle, soft and light and all consuming. They didn’t need anyone else anyway. 


End file.
